Abrir-Fechaduras (Skyrim)
Abrir-Fechaduras é uma habilidade em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief skill-set. The lockpicking mechanic is more similar to the Fallout 3 system than the Security skill from Oblivion, except that the Dragonborn can attempt to pick a lock of any difficulty regardless of their skill level. To open locks, the Dragonborn must feel for the correct tumbler position with a lockpick while turning a tension wrench in the lock. Caution should be used, as the lockpick will break if too much pressure is applied while it is in the wrong position. The higher the level of the lock, the less pressure allowed before the pick breaks. Taking certain perks in this skill will widen the correct tumbler position for picks, making locks easier to open. The Lockpicking skill tree has a total of 11 perks, requiring a total of 11 perk points to fill. Nivelamento Unlike many skills, failure grants advancement. Each time a lockpick is broken, the skill goes up an amount smaller than successfully picking the lock. One way to level the skill is to obtain a large number of picks and deliberately break them in a master lock. The Dwemer Museum in Understone Keep contains many locked display cases to unlock. A high sneak level is recommended to avoid the guards in the museum, because if they catch you, you will be charged with trespassing. Livros Books that, when read, increase the lockpicking skill. Skill Books only grant a skill boost once per game. For a list of locations, see Skill Books. * Advances in Lockpicking * The Wolf Queen, Book I * Proper Lock Design * The Locked Room * Surfeit of Thieves Missões The following quests increase the Lockpicking Skill: * Retrieve the amulet for Shahvee. She resides in Windhelm's Argonian Assemblage. This quest also increases Light Armor. * Find Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bards College in Solitude. Sneak, Alchemy, Pickpocket, and Speech are also increased. * Obtaining the Oghma Infinium and choosing the path of the Thief will increase Lockpicking by five points, including Sneak, Alchemy, Light Armor, and Pickpocket. Treinadores * Ma'jhad (Expert): Khajiit Caravans (Wandering) * Vex (Master): Thieves Guild in Riften Privilégios The following perks become available as the skill levels up: Gazuas Lockpicks are easily obtained, as almost all merchants carry at least one of them. Some of the easier ways are: * The Thieves Guild fence Tonilia carries around thirty picks for sale. * The Khajiit Caravans usually have thirty or more picks for sale. * Babette in the Dark Brotherhood usually sells between fifteen and twenty picks. * General goods traders such as Belethor often carry five to ten picks. * Checking chests, bags and other storage units. * Killing or pickpocketing bandits or humanoid monsters. * The Skeleton Key. This lockpick is unique in that it will never break. The animation for the pick "breaking" will still occur if too much pressure is applied while in the wrong position, but the pick itself remains in the inventory, and can be used an infinite number of times. Unlike with ordinary lockpicks, "breaking" the Skeleton Key does not raise the lockpicking skill. This was removed in patch 1.4, and later added back in patch 1.9. Dificuldades de Fechaduras * Novice * Apprentice * Adept * Expert * Master Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade